Empty Apartment
by NoticeMeNow
Summary: Her heart was empty, who will be there to fill the void? R
1. This Is No Fairy Tale

Empty Apartment

Elizabeth fumbled with her keys. She unlocked the door to her apartment. She dropped her bags, something was wrong. Very wrong. "Mark? MARK? This isn't funny. Mark… Where are you?" 

She walked over to the counter, there was an envelope with her name on it. Her name written in Mark's handwriting. She slowly opened, shaking all the while. 

_Elizabeth,_

_            Thank you for the happiest two years of my life. You are the most amazing, caring, loving woman. But unfortunately I can no longer be part of your life. Elizabeth you need someone better, someone who is strong enough to commit to you._

_ I as much as it burdens me to say this, have been unfaithful. I have been sleeping with my assistant Maria. Elizabeth I want you to understand you did nothing wrong. I did. But I can no longer live in the same house hold with you because of my mistake._

_I want you to remove my ring of promise and rid of it. You deserve more than me, a half-rate European popstar. Please forgive me._

_                                                            Mark. _

"Oh my god." She whispered. She dropped the note and ripped the diamond-encrusted ring off her finger. She stormed to the bathroom tears streaming down her face. She dropped the ring into the toilet and watched it go down the drain. "Good for nothing son of a bitch." 

Elizabeth had never been this angry in her life. She surprisingly wasn't sad that she had lost her live-in boyfriend of two years. She was sad she had wasted two years on someone as low as this. 

She sat down next to the phone, Mark had left his list of publicity numbers she ran down the list. "Hello is this People Magazine? Yes? This is Elizabeth McGuire, Mark Diaz's girlfriend, and I have and offer." 


	2. Boys Suck Throw Rocks At Them

**Empty Apartment**

----

This is my first author note, and I want to apologize for the truly awful original second chapter. I re-wrote it, and it's much better now. So enjoy! Oh! And make me feel good by reviewing… Constructive criticism is welcome.  3Kelley

----

He stormed into his old apartment; there she sat with the same magazine in her hands smiling to herself. Cuddled up in a white robe, blonde hair pulled back in a bun, drinking tea out of a coffee mug with the words, "Boys Suck… Throw Rocks At Them" proudly displayed on the side.

"What the hell is this?" he yelled waving the magazine in the air. Elizabeth smiled and took a sip of her tea. When she put the cup down her smile faded. 

"I don't know Mark, you tell me." She spat bitterly. She held her hands and her lap and looked up at him with her large brown eyes scanning for an answer.

"It's revenge that's what this is… did those two years mean anything more than a good tabloid story to you?" Mark shouted. He paced around slowly, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Elizabeth smiled, "I was going to ask you the same question. Leaving me after two years, cheating on the woman you lived with, leaving me with nothing but a note?" she said with a menacing coolness. 

"Well Mr. Diaz, you were right on the one hand, this" she held up the latest copy of People magazine. 

Her face was on the cover with the headline 'It's Over: Rome may be the eternal city, but this American princess found it the city of eternal heartache' 

"This is indeed revenge, but Mr. Diaz, we meant more to me than a tabloid story." 

"I'm ruined, do you see that?" He responded angrily. He looked around his old apartment seeing few signs of change. 

"No, I don't actually. Because I don't see anything other than a lying, cheating, snake who believes himself to be a man." Again Elizabeth spoke the words with a menacing coolness. "Now, I want you to get the hell out of my apartment." 

"Our apartment, Beth,"

"Don't call me that." Elizabeth finally raised her voice, as she stood up, she walked over to the man. "You are to refer to me as Elizabeth. And this is MY apartment, your name is no longer on the bill, nor is anything you own here. Thus making this MY apartment. Now leave." She opened the door, gesturing for his leave. 

"This is about the Gordon guy isn't this?" he scoffed.

"Don't you dare mention that name," The woman started shaking with anger. "He is more of a man then you ever were and ever hope to be." 

"Then why aren't you with him." He taunted, knowing he struck a delicate subject. "Why are you going to magazines talking about me, instead of attending movie premieres of his?" 

"Get Out. Now. Go." She was shaking uncontrollably.

"I will, but doll, remember what we had…" 


	3. A Forgotten Friend

---

Please Review! 3Kelley

---

Elizabeth slammed the door on Mark. Holding back rivers of tears. She ran to the phone and dialed a number she had long forgotten. 

"Yes, is Mrs. McGuire there?" She kept herself from crying. "Yes, can you fetch her for me." 

"Hello?" A familiar voice came through the receiver, a voice that had once been a daily medicine but for a long time was nothing more than a forgotten piece of a dying past. 

"Meet me on Melrose in thirty minutes." Elizabeth said as she dressed herself in a trendy corduroy mini skirt and pink tank top. She heard the woman on the other side of the receiver gasp slightly as she pulled on her Marc By Marc Jacobs boots. 

"Liz?" she asked, knowing full well the answer. Before Elizabeth could answer the woman on the other end cut her off, "I'll be there." She hung up. 

Elizabeth grabbed her purse, she'd go by cab and apply her make up in the car. The tempo of the click clocking of her shoes, was faster than normal, her mind was racing it, what if she wasn't forgiven? What if she was stood up? 

"TAXI!" She flagged down the nearest one and slide in, "To Melrose." She opened up her bag, "How much is that?" 

"Twenty-Five Dollas Ma'am" 

"Here's forty dollars." She handed the man two bills, not caring that she over-tipped the man way too much. "Now get there is fast you can." 

Elizabeth closed the taxi's door and started down the street. She glanced into shops, mentally selecting outfits for events. She started looking around for the woman she was meeting up with. 

"Liz! LIZ!" Elizabeth turned around and saw her. Tears slowly dropped down her face. She ran to the woman and hugged her tightly. "Lizzie, I've missed you." The woman whispered. 

"I've made a huge mistake, I don't know if I can fix it…" Elizabeth sobbed quietly. "Miranda tell me, how's Matt?" Finally addressing her best friend by name for the first time in two and a half years. 

---

If you haven't caught on Matt & Miranda are married and Lizzie hasn't seen or contacted them in two years.

---


	4. Unhappily Ever After

**---**

I want to thank those of you who have reviewed! It's made me much more motivated to update! : ). This entire chapter is a flashback. 

**---**

**-Two and A Half Years Earlier-**

"Lizzie, I'm married!" the pretty Latino woman squealed as she rotated her hand back and forth, watching her engagement ring sparkle and admiring the new ring that was just thirty minutes ago placed on it. "I'm married! I'm married! I'm married!" she bounced up and down, her soft black curls bounced with her. 

"Miranda I'm so happy for both you and Matt! This is wonderful!" Lizzie smiled and looked down at her own ring, Miranda grabbed her hand and continued bouncing. 

"And you'll be married in a couple of months and then we'll both be married, we can go do married couple things, it will be so much fun!" 

"How is married couple, things different then just couple things?" Lizzie laughed. She watched her smile, and laugh she just glowed. 

"Knock, Knock" came a familiar voice; a man with curly dark hair popped his head in.

"Gordo! We could have been naked or something" Lizzie scolded, Miranda nodded. 

"All the more reason to come in," smirked the man he closed the door behind him. Lizzie groaned and jokingly punched him in the arm "Your so bad." She whispered as she snuggled up to him. 

"Awe, Liz not now, I was told to come gather you two, if you keep doing that'll I'll have to stay here." He smiled and ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. 

"Ew. Stop, to much cute-ness, I'm leaving." Miranda waved her hands in the air in mock- aggravation. 

The couple followed the newlywed into the ballroom where the reception was. Lizzie scanned the room. There were about five or six people from the press; ever since Miranda's band Wished released their first album she had been swamped with media. So of course her wedding to long time sweetheart Matthew McGuire was the cover story of the year. 

After about an hour of dancing, the clinging of glass silenced the room. "Excuse me," Elizabeth spoke loudly into a microphone, 

"Excuse me. I'd like to make a toast. Twenty-three years ago, three wildly different sets of parents met. One had a little boy, one had a little Girl and so did the other.  These three children grew up a family. The bride was one of them, Miranda the feisty wild one always on the edge, but trust worthy and sweet. I was the other girl, shy, clumsy, insecure, but I tried my best to support my friends. Miranda is like my sister. Well technically now she is, but long before tonight she was." 

Lizzie scanned the room for her fiancé. She saw him, he was hard to miss, the mess of curls atop his head. He was standing next to a girl. A girl she didn't know. She watched him whisper into the girl's ear, the girl giggled. Lizzie gripped the champagne glass in her hand tighter. 

"She is caring, loyal, loving, exciting, adventurous, beautiful everything any man could want. And she married my brother. While up until about four years ago, I did not get along with him. I see how perfect they really are for each other. Wild and spontaneous, but sweet and caring, they match each other, but contrast at the same time. True soul mates." 

A thunderous applause sounded throughout the room. Her eyes still a fixed on her fiancé. He kissed the woman's cheek. She blushed. Lizzie could feel her heart break. She tried to convince herself it was just in her head. She stayed on the small stage like platform while Miranda gave her speech. 

She watched David carefully, the two were laughing, and smiling, jealousy slowly started to devour her, like the beginning of an uncontrollable fire. She watched as she rested her head on his shoulder, as they listened to Miranda's speech. When Miranda's speech finally ended Elizabeth watched David write something on her hand, she gave him a peck on the check and left.

Lizzie was heartbroken; she calmly walked off the stage. David walked up to her, "Liz your speech was amazing." He glowed with pride. 

"Oh like you heard it," She mumbled bitterly.

"What?" the man looked genuinely confused. He reached out to hold her but she stepped away. 

"I saw you with that girl, what am I? Not pretty enough? This is Jr. High all over again, I thought I had something special with someone and they just go off and find someone prettier, smarter, nicer…" Lizzie couldn't hold back her tears.

"What Gi- Oh." 

"Oh, yah her, the pretty brunette with the curvy body and perfect face, yah her, I watched you kiss her on the check and write down our number – wait – no your number." She was sobbing uncontroablley now. 

"Lizzie she's my cousin. She was just dropping by to see if she could meet you before her train left." He attempted to reason with her. 

"Cousin my ass. Nice try David, take your stupid ring and while your lying to my face tell me you didn't just rip my heart out and let it bleed." Tears dropped slowly down her face. She was shaking; she slowly removed the ring off her finger and placed it gently into her lover's hand. "I'm leaving." 

And with that Lizzie left. She turned on her heels and left, with David Gordon chasing after her attempting to un-break her heart. Lizzie bumped into to someone, she glanced up, eyes as wet as the town, the day was one of the blandest, rainiest days Hillridge had ever seen. 

"Mark?" She whispered. Mark was a friend she had known from her constant flying back and forth from Hillridge to Rome recording demos. Mark had worked with her a couple of times as a producer; he was formerly in a European boy band and just released his first solo album. He was like the JC of the band; he was famous but not as famous as Justin Timberlake. 

In a rush of a emotions she reached up and kissed him passionately. While the kiss was an amazing kiss by anyone's standards, it lacked something Lizzie knew exactly what it was, but was too stubborn and hurt to go get him. 

David Gordon looked on heartbroken; he pocketed the ring as tears fell gently.

**---**

**I read this chapter and I think that maybe Lizzie was over-reacting a little bit. But here is my excuse: It's that time of the month for her. Her hormones are out of whack thus making her emotions be crazy so that's why she over-reacted and made the mistakes she's made. **

I also realize the reason she hasn't contacted either Matt or Miranda isn't clear so the reasons are: First Lizzie ruined their wedding by causing a scene, & second their wedding is where it ended thus creating terrible memories and not wanting to remember Lizzie just puts them in her past. 

One also might ask, why didn't they try and contact her? Well they didn't know where she lived or her phone number or any of that so it would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

**Somebody asked where the setting is they are in LA. Lizzie and Mark lived in an apartment in LA. This chapter was the only chapter outside of LA. **

**---**


	5. No More Memories

---

**Chapter five! R&R! **

---

"Matt, well he's angry with you. For running out, but more so for believing Gordo would ever cheat on you." The woman said still holding her best friend close.

"Understandable." Elizabeth sniffled. She clung to her best friend soaking in the moment knowing at any given second Miranda could start being resentful and push the vulnerable, lost blonde out of her life. "How is David?" 

"Gordo… well he's totally immersed himself in work. I mean his films are amazing, but to him none of that matters." Miranda said, thinking about her other best friend, just as heartbroken and destroyed as the one she was holding. 

"What do you mean that doesn't matter to him? That's all he's ever wanted!" Elizabeth declared, confused. David Gordon had wanted nothing more than to be a director all his life, it didn't make sense for him to not care.

"Well he doesn't have anyone to share it with, you are really all he's ever wanted. Directing would have just been the icing on the cake." Miranda answered quietly, "Now he has the icing with out the cake." 

"I never really thought he was cheating on me, you know." Lizzie confessed, "I just, I saw you committing yourself eternally to Matt and I wasn't ready for that. I loved Go-David, but forever is a really long time." 

"But can you imagine forever with out him, should have been the question in your mind." Miranda stated, after hearing her best friend admit what she knew was true all along.

"No, I can't." whispered Elizabeth. "I can't imagine it without you or Matt either." 

"Liz, why don't we go back to your apartment, I'm assuming it's around here, and talk?" Miranda proposed.

"Sounds good." Elizabeth answered simply. 

* * *

Lizzie dug through her purse for her keys, she fumbled with them for a moment and unlocked the door to her apartment. She dropped her purse and keys on the floor, and slowly wandered into the small kitchen.

"Do you want anything? Tea? Coffee? Anything?" Elizabeth asked her friend who was now seated at the bar. 

"Nope, I'm good." Miranda answered, looking around the apartment. It was plain and lacked personality. There were no pictures or paintings. There was a DVD rack on the side of the TV but Miranda didn't see a single film Lizzie could sit through. There were no colors, no sign that anyone really lived there. 

"Lizzie, what happened?" Miranda said when she finished her scan of the room. "I mean none of this is you at all. When we were roommates you had color everywhere, color and comedies and photos everywhere." 

"I – I… You know… it's jus…" Elizabeth stumbled, knowing full well the reason it didn't look like her former rooms and apartments. Anything that reminded Elizabeth of 'Lizzie' and the life she had left was unwelcome. Until today. 

"And why does everyone keep calling you 'Elizabeth'? I mean you used to hate that name." Miranda questioned referring to just about everyone they bumped into in the hall. 

"Because I'm not Lizzie anymore." Elizabeth choked. 

---

How is Miranda gonna react? Will Gordo come back? What about Elizabeth's album? Does Miranda still have a job? You'll soon find out! R&R!

---


	6. Wash Away My Sanity

---

**Chapter Six! Sorry for the wait, my life's been hectic. R&R! I'm working on the next as you read so it won't be such a long wait, I feel so bad for neglecting this story and you fabulous reviewers! **

---

Miranda stood and looked at her friend, looking for any little sign of the person Elizabeth used to be. She moved around the apartment slowly, noticing that Elizabeth's formerly confident attitude was now being replaced by a tiny nervous blonde who slowly nibbled on her nails. 

Miranda laughed softy, as she looked around the apartment. "Elizabeth," she asked softy, "What's your favorite scene in Josie and the Pussycats?"

"The scene where Melody is in the shower with the fries singing if your happy and you know it. You know that…" Elizabeth looked confused at the Latino. 

"What are your guilty pleasures when it comes to, movies, books, and CDs?" Miranda continued her calm cool and collected attitude, showing no emotions.

" 'Dude Where's My Car?', The Princess Diaries series and Britney Spears 'In The Zone'… you know that too." Elizabeth was getting more and more confused as Miranda continued her seemingly pointless questioning. 

"Do you subscribe to any teen magazines?" 

Elizabeth blushed but answered truthfully, "Yeah, Popstar, YM, Teen People, Elle Girl, Teen Vogue, Teen, Seventeen…" Elizabeth rattled off all her magazine subscriptions. Miranda laughed.

"Lizzie, really if you truly wanted me to believe you had changed you might have wanted to change the answers. I'm sure you still curl up on the couch with Oreo cookies and watch 'The O.C' on Wednesday nights, and go to the mall every Friday just to eat at the food court. I'm sure your toes are painted pink in Dec. even when your manicurist tells you its not the right season, you still want a beagle and you really want to be a mom, and even more then that, you still love Gordo."  Miranda interrupted Elizabeth's list. 

The blonde was taken a back. Silently scolding herself, she should have been smarter than that. Why did she just let Miranda in like that? For two and a half long years she had been building this fake persona, and Miranda just tore it down in five short minutes. Finally after a few moments of silent self-deprecation a small voice in Elizabeth's head spoke up, "Because Lizzie you wanted to let her in that's all you've thought about for the past two years." 

Tears started to fall on to the blonde's cheeks washing away the strong confident Elizabeth revealing the confused and lonely young woman behind the masquerade. Lizzie slowly walked over to Miranda who held her best friend close, letting her friend's supposedly waterproof mascara stain her shirt.

"Now," Miranda said pushing Lizzie of her shoulder, "About this apartment…" 

"I'm moving." Lizzie said flatly. She looked around at painful memories, she looked at the futon couch in the living room, worn in and comfy from all those nights she was so angry with Mark she couldn't bare to lie next to him, where she cried the nights she and Mark slept together, begging the stars to forgive her for it, where she would sit and swear she could hear Gordo think miles a way, but then convince herself it was all in her head. 

"Why? This apartment is AMAZING Lizzie.  Just needs some paint and a trip or two to IKEA…" Miranda watched her friend slowly walk through out the apartment, wondering why Lizzie was so intent on moving. Lizzie entered the main bedroom, she slowly began to remove the sheets and throwing them into the trash, she did the same with the pillows and blankets. 

"Now if I could only get rid of this mattress…" Lizzie mumbled. Looking at the mattress in her head reliving the night she walked out of Miranda's wedding. 

---

**The next chapter is being written! **

---


	7. Broken Cliche

---

**Chapter Seven! Would have been up earlier if my Internet hadn't of died… But thanks for the great reviews, I feel so loved! Keep Reading, Writing & Reviewing!  **

---

"Lizzie… Just tell me why. Please?" Miranda whined as Lizzie stared intently at the mattress, hands on her hips.  

"Because its painful to be in this room, its painful to sit in that kitchen, its frickin' painful to look at this damn mattress." Lizzie cried fighting back salty tears as she kicked the mattress with all the strength her small worn out body would allow. 

"Lizzie…" Miranda cooed as she sat on the mattress. "Sit down and explain this all to me. Why can't you just keep the apartment? You've lived in it at least two weeks without Mark."

Lizzie stared at the mattress tears dripping fast. Shaking slightly. When finally she mustered up the strength to explain to Miranda it all… 

*****FLASHBACK*****

"Mark, I'm so sorry about the kiss back there… I don't know what came over me." Lizzie mumbled as Mark tried to usher her into his car. But Lizzie wasn't giving in she pushed against him trying to get back to the receptions building. "Mark, as much as I appreciate this, I need to go talk to Gordo…" 

"Elizabeth," she cringed slightly at the use of her full name, "Why don't you just come stay at my apartment in LA, we'll go to work in the morning, then you can figure it all out… time to clear your head." 

"That makes sense…" Lizzie mumbled as she held herself in her own arms. Slowly realizing she and David Gordon would never be Mrs. & Mr. David Gordon, Mark finally noticing her emotional wreckage went over and hugged her. 

Slowly realizing what he could get out of this, he held her closed and began a trail of kisses down to her mouth, where he attempted another passionate kiss, at first Lizzie resisted, but in the end she gave in. Mark broke the kiss away and told 'Elizabeth' to get into the car and she did. 

The whole way to LA 'Elizabeth' could think of nothing but what her wedding would have been like, the fabulous dress she had picked out, the amazing church, how Gordo would be 'David' just for a day, how the week after would just be pure roman romance bliss.  

When they got to LA, Mark again seized an opportunity. Kissing and caressing 'Elizabeth' making her fall deeper into his spell. Finally Mark made the last leap taking advantage of 'Elizabeth' in his room. When they were through 'Elizabeth' went into the kitchen hoping for some juice or lemonade or something only to find cheap beer and tea bags, settling on the tea she filled the cup and sat on the futon in the living room. 

She peered out of the window at the stars, as little water droplets formed on her checks, knowing Gordo was doing the same. She listened to him think for a while. She heard his silent prayers for her to return, she couldn't, not after the enormous mistake she had just made. She listened to him apologize for whatever it was he really did, 'Elizabeth' tried to tell him not to be sorry, it was all her fault. She heard him cry softly, broken hearted and crushed. 

Mark entered the room finally and looked at the beautiful broken girl. He smiled; he had enjoyed the night but knew Elizabeth wouldn't just take a one-night stand. Not after being engaged and all of that. He settled on the idea that he could convince her to be his girlfriend; it would be spectacular for publicity and she would be content.

"Elizabeth…. Elizabeth…" He whispered, she didn't answer; she was staring at something out the window, focused and dazed. "What are you doing?" he laughed softly. 

"Talking to David now go away." The iciness in her voice almost overshadowed the words. Mark was taken aback I mean after all hadn't she just gotten trough with a night with him? 

"Elizabeth, that's impossible, A-your not on a phone, computer, or any of that. B-he has no idea you're here. C-You just got through with me." Mark tried his best to seduce her again, but failed. Elizabeth was going to spend the rest of the night figuring things out.

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

"That's why I can't sit on this bed. That's why I can't call Gordo, that's why… I'm so sorry…" 

"Lizzie, why are YOU sorry?" Miranda demanded. Now very worked up after listening to Lizzie's story. "The little bitch seduced you in a time where you frickin' confused and messed up, then manipulated some more sex out of it by calling it a relationship. It's not your fault… He screwed you over." 

"Whatever." Muttered a scary quiet and almost serene Lizzie. She kicked the mattress again and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Opening up the cabinet to reveal huge amounts of tea, and all types of tea, orange, herbal, berry, lemon, iced. She grabbed a lemon tea bag and slammed the cabinet shut. 

"Lizzie, why won't you talk about this? Lizzie honestly this is so stupid." Miranda said as she stormed into the kitchen frustrated by the lack of emotion and conversation Lizzie was showing. But this last comment struck a chord with Lizzie, as she dropped the cup she was going to use for tea on to the floor letting it shatter. She started sobbing hysterically again.

"Oh, its stupid is it? Stupid that I don't want to live this ridiculous cliché over again and over again? The one where the hot guy seduces the petite, weak, unstable, emotional wreck of a human being. Where he screws her over and then throws her out when he gets bored, leaving her to sort out all the emotions she numbed two years before… Yeah I can see how that's stupid." Lizzie's crying turned to softer more controlled sobs as she attempted to clean up the kitchen, leaving Miranda to absorb the words she just spat out at her. 

---

**R&R! Thank you for those fabulously encouraging reviewers already! **

---


	8. Just Have To Make Sure

---

**Thank you for your fabulous reviews. **

---

"Lizzie, I didn't mean it like that…" Miranda whispered, watching Lizzie pick up the mug she shattered. She nodded softly and smiled a quiet smile as if to say she already knew and she was ready to go forward. After about fifteen minutes Lizzie finally broke the awkward silence.

"Miranda, I never got to ask… how is your life? I read about the Wished breakup and your solo career, we'll both be singers! How was your honeymoon with Matt? Do you have any kids?" Lizzie faltered and her voice softened, "How's Gordo…?" 

"Lizzie do you really wanna to talk about that now?" Miranda asked honestly, not wanting another break down. She watched Lizzie interpret what she said, she watched Lizzie swallow the still burning curiosity for a moment, and she watched as Lizzie hid any displays of the emotions she had buried in her. 

"No… not really." She said softly, trying so hard to keep the millions of questions from attacking her friend. "So tell me about your life." She finished considerably more cheerful. Miranda smiled and told her everything, including the things that made Lizzie cringe. 

"And the night of our wedding… Oh Lizzie, you should have been there. It was just AMAZING, I mean it wasn't like Matt and I hadn't done it before but this was-" Miranda's blissful stroll down memory lane was abruptly stopped by Lizzie. 

"Ew, Miranda, thank you. The image of you getting it on with my little spiky haired brother shall forever remain instilled in my head." Every word spoken was coated heavily in sarcasm. Miranda laughed as Lizzie began scavenging for the sacred hot chocolate, a joke Miranda and Lizzie had from years ago. 

The rest of the night was filled with Miranda's tales of evil band mates, Matt and Miranda's struggle to have a baby, crazy stories of their home renovation. The two girls laughed and talked and jabbered just like they used too. Miranda showed off the necklace Matt got her for Valentines Day. 

***

Miranda rolled over a pile of pillows and clothes, searching for her ringing cell phone. "Damn thing" she said as she fumbled it bit while trying to flip it open, "Yeah" she moaned. 

"MIRANDA, where the hell are you? I've been trying to call you, no note or anything? This is ridiculous." Came the voice out of the phone, these were the times Miranda wished she didn't pay the extra thirty bucks a month to have crystal clear reception, her mistakes wouldn't enter through her ear and eat out her brain slowly without question. She closed her eyes tightly and gasped slightly. 

"Matt… If I thought you'd believe me, I'd explain it entirely but can we wait till later?" Miranda asked hopefully as she watched Lizzie yawn and roll over. Her hair all crazy and smeared, smudged and rubbed make up clogging every last one of her pores. 

"Miranda this is later, why didn't you just call? Do you have any idea where my mind thinks you are? For all I know your naked with some guy and sticky foods" Matt argued. 

"Matt, honestly that's gross and ridiculous. I'm not getting it on with some random dude… ew how can you even think that? Ew. Ew. Ew. And for your information I'm just with Lizzie-" she stopped dead. She hadn't wanted to say that, she knew he didn't need to hear that, she knew it wasn't fair. 

"Li-Lizzie. LIZZIE, as in my sister? My sister that walked out on our wedding and kissed some European dude who's 15 seconds of fame were over before they began and became his little-" Miranda cringed at the following words, "What am I mean to tell Gordo? That you went back and erased the past?"

"Matt, she called me yesterday. While I was on the set of the video, she called and what was I going to say? No. Matt she's more than just my sister-in-law, OK? She was my best friend and I couldn't let something that happened two years ago keep me from reaching out to her. Do you realize how screwed up these past years have been for her?" Miranda hissed.

"No… But Gordo…" Matt sighed, he knew he was beat but he wasn't giving in yet.

"Right now I want to get Lizzie back to Lizzie, I'm gonna try to get her to stay in her truly amazing apartment, Matt honestly it's almost as nice as our house…. Anyways, but I don't think she'll agree but we got to like make sure she isn't like holding any huge secrets, I mean she seemed fine when we got off the subject of anything related to her whole ordeal, but you never know." Miranda said quietly not wanting Lizzie to hear. 

"Secrets… like?" Matt asked confused.

"Well I dunno maybe she's pregnant or is a closet druggie or she's secretly gay or maybe she's still dating Mark, I dunno. I just want to make sure there are no big surprises before she meets Gordo." Miranda said quickly as Lizzie woke up. "Matt honey gotta go, I'll be home soon. Love ya bye." 

Lizzie finally became fully awake as Miranda set the phone down. She rolled over on her side and looked questioningly at her friend, "Who was that?" she finally asked. 

"Matt. I need to go home and clean myself up give me your cell number and I'll call you later today, get yourself cleaned up and we'll go out to dinner tonight. Got to run, love you. Mwa." And Miranda was out the door. 

---

**Not my favorite of all chapters but I like the next one (so far) much better… a one shot Gordo POV songfic will probably spring out of it, but I'm not sure yet. Anyways, R&R!**

---


	9. No, not like Britney Spears

---

**Ok, wow, I really appreciate the reviews, I really do. A special thanks to those who gave me a more in depth view of why they like this story! I love all my reviewers. **

**I haven't made this very clear, Lizzie is famous in Rome and is living on the money coming from concert deals, singles, soundtrack deals and she did a little a bit of modeling so she has quite a bit of money and fame. I haven't worked that into the story very well, but in America she is only known for dating Mark and as the bridesmaid in Miranda's wedding, and to travelers who know her from her work in Rome.**

**But since she broke up with Mark, it's like the whole Bennifer thing everyone in their right mind knew it wouldn't work but were infatuated with it regardless, so the paparazzi now wants to know every little last detail, how she's holding up, life after Mark, and if there is a new man in her life.  **

**Now on to the story that is progressing nicely…**

---

Lizzie sat there stunned, blink, blink, she batted her long eyelashes in confusion. Miranda just ran out the door, after a day of bonding, she was immensely confused. Lizzie didn't know what to feel, Miranda was back in her life, that was good, but it also reminded her painfully of David Gordon, and the permanently numbed part of her soul.

Times like these called for two things: A credit card and great place to shop. And conveniently both were at Lizzie's disposal. She needed some harmless retail therapy, a new haircut, new shoes, something to wear to that premiere she was meant to go to in a week, something cute for Miranda… Lizzie smiled, today would be fun.

After a quick shower, Lizzie was set to go, she grabbed her purse and locked her door. In a matter of minutes she was at the small exclusive salon in the middle of Beverly Hills. She looked around, "Lola!?" she called, a small woman with short over the top red hair poked her head out from behind a curtain, looked around for a second than screamed.

"LIZZIE?! MY GOD IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" She ran to Lizzie and gave her a hug then started examining her hair, "Lizzie… darling what have you done? Split ends… inconsistent highlights, unflattering length… well Lola can fix that no worries your not so beautiful blonde hair shall be changed to stunning mag-"

"Lola, about that…" Lizzie spoke quickly, keeping Lola from interrupting. "I want a change, a big change, something new. I was thinking… I'd go brunette."

"Brunette? This is all because of that Britney Spears isn't it? She goes brunette the rest of the fashionistas have to as well. It doesn't even look good on her, honey, the funny highlights and weird brown/silver color, doll it wouldn't look good." Lola pleaded, playing with Lizzie's still damp hair.

"I was thinking darker, softer, no weird highlights, and a cute cut." Lizzie argued. She stared at Lola who was envisioning this in her head.

"How about Lola brings it to your shoulders, layers it, gives you bangs again, then gives you a nice soft chocolate color as a finale! It will be a work of art!" Lola clapped her hands and ushered Lizzie to sit down so she could begin. Chopping off around six inches in approximately 32 seconds, the whole session went by pretty quickly after that, finally when Lizzie opened her eyes, she gasped.

"Lola! It's prefect! Perfection! Oh! I love it! I love you!" Lizzie kissed the stylist on the cheek. Admiring her natural looking new brunette do. Perfect for avoiding the cameras that were planning to attack her on the way out. Lizzie handed the stylist her credit card, thanked her and left for the next part of her style adventure.

Humming a song softly as she browsed through beautiful designer dresses and insanely priced jeans. Going in and out of stores, looking for a present for Miranda. Finally she came to a small jewelry shop, she browsed the racks of beautiful unique pieces of jewelry. She admired the workmanship. The door's bell rang, meaning it had been opened and someone walked in. Instinctively she looked over to see who it was, as if she'd know.

"Oh shit." She muttered now fumbling through her purse for sunglasses. She shoved them on her face and continued to try and not trip on her way out. She failed. Landing flat on her back, hurrying to her feet Lizzie bumped into the last person she would have wanted to.

Two hands pulled the sunglasses of her face slowly. Lizzie looked down at the floor to avoid any and all eye contact.

"Lizzie?" the person whispered.

"Yeah… Gordo it's me." Lizzie

---

** How many of you expected that?! Could I be any more obvious? What's gonna happen next?**

---


	10. I'm Still Here

---

**Now hopefully what happens next isn't totally predictable! **

---

His hands trembled slightly as he tried so hard to run them through her hair and pull her close to him. See if she still used fruity shampoos. He wanted to hold her in his arms, feel the balance between them. At least that's what his heart wanted. His mind was disgusted at seeing her standing there, brown hair, big Audrey Hephburn sunglasses, hiding her eyes from his.

 "You know I'm sorry." Lizzie stated simply, it wasn't a question or a demand, just a fact. She raised her big brown eyes to stare up at him. He was taken a back, no groveling, no pleading, just a simple statement, a simple true statement. He stumbled with words a bit.

"I-Yo-Yes, I do know." He felt like he was gasping for air when the short phrase was done.

"And you also know I was confused, and not ready. You know I wasn't a person on my own yet and I wasn't ready to live my life without that experience. And you also know I still love you." Lizzie whispered this matter-of-factly inching closer to her former love; she trailed her fingers around his collar gently fixing it.

He knew all of that was true, he confirmed it in the silence of the lonely nights when he would look at the engagement ring and think. He knew it when he looked at all the pictures of her in the paper, when he sent out for Roman newspapers and tabloids; he knew she never looked at Mark the way she looked at him.

**Flash Back **

"Mr. Gordon, sir?" an intern on the set walked into the editing room where David Gordon should have been editing his latest film, it was due for a summer release and him being the new "It" thing in Hollywood he should have been focused on making it as amazing as he had originally planned. But instead he sat there in his chair looking across a table of seemingly random Italian paraphernalia.

David Gordon motioned for the intern to come nearer, "Yeah?" he muttered picking up a soundtrack to some bubbly Italian romantic comedy he'd never seen, nor planned to see. He circled a track on the back of the case with his finger, circling it absentmindedly, 'Didn't Mean It – Elizabeth McGuire'. "Like hell you didn't mean it." He muttered dropping the case abruptly.

"So… Go on." David demanded impatiently of his intern. Who by now was immensely perplexed by David's behavior. The young man circled the table nervously; he looked at the objects on the table, Italian tabloids, newspapers, magazines, DVDs, soundtracks, all with the smiling face of the beautiful Elizabeth McGuire.

"You a fan?" He asked hid boss sheepishly. David kept his cool resisting the temptation to scoff "Fan, yeah like hell I'm a fan." Instead he choose a less complicated, less truthful answer. "I was considering her for a role in an upcoming movie. I think it would be a great idea to introduce her to an American audience before she drops a full length English album next year. She's pretty big in Italy and Europe and all that, kind of funny considering she's from California."

David had said much more than he had intended to, his intern sat there half dumfounded. He picked up a tabloid and smiled, "They look so in love… So happy, don't you think?" David ripped the tabloid out of the man's hands.

"No. I don't think that. I think she's running away from something, pretending to be something, her smile isn't genuine, her eyes aren't sparkling. She'd not in love." David said this out loud which was his first mistake, his second mistake was he'd said it a tad too loud to just be passed off as everyday cynicism. "I've got a meeting…" David muttered storming out of the room as fast as he could, leaving his intern utterly dumbfounded.

**Back To Now**

"Liz… you always said I'd be the one to go, the one to leave abruptly, throw it all away, well Liz, guess what?" David finally spoke, his voice soft, but steady. "I'm still here." With that he left.

---

**HA! Bet you didn't expect that! Actually… anyways, R&R! Thanks to my fabulous reviewers for making me feel special! **

---


	11. But Fate Said Otherwise

---

**I'm on a role! And again, thank you all for your reviews.  **

---

The bell to Miranda's Spanish style home sounded shrilly throughout the house. "Matt we REALLY need to change that… I'm telling you, if-" She opened the door a very flustered looking David Gordon stood their on her doorstep. "Gordo, you have a key why rin-"

"When did you plan on telling me you and Lizzie were on speaking terms again?" He didn't actually know if they were or not, but he figured this was the best way to get it out of her. He stood there impatiently gazing at her.

"Why the hell is it any of your business that I talk to Lizzie?"  Miranda retorted uncomfortably.

"Why? Maybe because the last time I talked to her she gave me back an engagement ring? Kissed some boy band ass hole and lived with him for two years, while I sat in my apartment wondering what the hell I did wrong? Lonely. Unhappy. Hurt. "  He spat angrily. Miranda _had_ talked to Lizzie.

"Because…" Miranda was terribly uncomfortable with this, this wasn't meant to happen this way. Diversionary tactic time, if she had learned nothing from being interviewed about uncomfortable and private situations it was how to delay the question. "How do you know I talked to Lizzie last night?"

"I ran in to her – in the jewelry shop." He hissed icily. Miranda tried to get around that fact, "Well you had to of tripped over her if she talked to you at all, last night she should no interest in mending bridges and fixing fences, for exactly this reason. She knows she hurt you, she's not stupid."

"Wouldn't have guessed." He glared, as the words wove an uncomfortable silence, broken after a few minutes by more angry words.

"And for your information she just stared up at me with those big brown eyes and told me I knew she was sorry, and I knew why she did it." His voice steadily lost its gusto at his ending words. Because what Lizzie said was true, all she did was confirm what he already knew.

"Well, was she right?" Miranda asked softly, trying to keep Gordo in his fairly calm state.   
  
Gordo stopped for a moment, pausing to think about his answer. For a moment he seriously considered yelling No, he didn't know how could he know? It was impossible, but Miranda has been his confidence for the last two years and would know better and see right through his wimpy disguise.

"Yeah, she was." It was a simple enough answer but a million emotions were expressed through it. "But you didn't answer my question, why didn't you tell me."

"Because I wanted everything to be perfect, I wanted to make sure she was alright, I wanted to make sure there was no scandal, I wanted you two to met again under the stars and fall in love and get married like you were meant too." Miranda felt no purpose in concealing this information now. "But fate said otherwise."

"But fate said otherwise." Gordo repeated softly, shutting the door behind him and followed Miranda into the kitchen.

---

**Not my favorite of all chapters, all little on the short side, but some important things are said. Next chapter coming soon! **

---


	12. Perfection Comes From Our Imperfection

---

**Sorry another short chapter coming up but I wanna give you something to read! Next chapter will be longer (I hope)  **

---

Miranda and Gordo sat in silence for a number of minutes, it wasn't uncomfortable they were to close for that, it was just a silence. The phone rang, Gordo slid out of his chair and looked at the caller ID, "Unknown Caller". He rolled his eyes, "Hey, Miranda, looks like a telemarketer will you grant me your full permission to harass them?" He smiled innocently, batting his eyelashes, waiting for the OK.

Miranda rolled her eyes; he hadn't outgrown the silly need to harass telemarketers, but now as an adult that didn't seem acceptable when at the office so any chance he could he'd take it. Miranda nodded and took another sip of her tea. She watched Gordo pick up the phone, but her mind went elsewhere.

She looked at him closely, it hurt to know that there he was. Alone. It hurt to know that she couldn't do anything, she was never a good matchmaker and she knew that, and the odds of Lizzie letting herself more than lust for David Gordon, was about as unlikely as David Gordon forgiving her.

She took yet another sip of her tea. The notion seemed kind of silly; childhood loves transcending into a lifetime commitment. Nobody stays with a person that long. Even if they were Lizzie and Gordo. But that seemed to be the problem could Lizzie fall in love with anyone else? Could Gordo? Was it physically possible? Their bodies fit so perfectly, their personality's, their hopes and dreams… But our perfection comes from imperfection.

Did they even care how much this was killing her? Of course not. They were too busy not loving each other to notice anything else, because not loving each other takes effort. But that doesn't mean they couldn't acknowledge the fact that being split between her two best friends was driving her crazy, and it had only been going on a day.

She rubbed her temple and placed her cup on the counter as she heard the door open. It was Matt she moseyed over to the doorway where he was now standing. He held her tight, he knew something was wrong. Miranda couldn't tell she was to worn out, but something in the kitchen was very, very wrong.

Gordo placed the phone down. And left muttering only a brief sentence to Miranda, "Unknown caller can also be someone on their cell phone."

Just what she needed, more drama.

---

**Who was on the phone… you might be surprised…**

---


	13. You Have No Idea

---

**Sorry for the wait – the last bit of school was hectic. But summer has arrived and while I'll be away quite a bit I'll have more free time which means more writing time which means… MORE CHAPTERS! ****J  **

---

"I'm here. You said I wouldn't come but I'm here, I'm here at your doorstep. Waiting for you to tell me everything I did wrong." He was hyper ventilating now, his life was becoming a soap opera and he wasn't the least bit happy about it.

The woman he was speaking to stepped down from the doorway where she was perched, smirking. She twisted her straight brown hair around her finger, tutting softly. "David. David. David. Why on earth would I do that?" Her smile was sickeningly sweet.

David began to answer but was cut short, "Why? I'll tell you why." She dropped the poisoned honey tone. "Because when you kissed me in the editing room, you weren't kissing me because you liked me, it was revenge. It wasn't even logical revenge, but you had gone so insane over Elizabeth McGuire that, whether or not it made sense didn't matter. You need to get revenge on her, break her heart like she broke yours right?"

She paused and took a breathe, she was starting to cry, "Because it doesn't matter how much I liked you, and cared for you, long as you got back at Elizabeth right? What were you getting back at her for that was so bad that you needed to use ME? You were high school sweethearts! You broke up after the prom. You broke up with her."

"Why did you call Miranda…" his voice was icy. And he was unwavering.

"To ask her your new cell number…" She tried. He came a bit closer, "You know it. You called to tell her about our little affair."

"Why would I want to do that?" She was steadily getting less and less confident by the second.

"Because you know it would ruin my relationship with Miranda. You know that their was a reason you never met any of my friends or family, and you know what it was, we weren't real. We were based on lies and betrayals, don't pretend I wasn't the result of a betrayal, we were a mistake. You were mad and wanted revenge… our passion wasn't passion for each other, it was the drive to destroy those who we cared about most… Don't pretend you don't cringe every time you see _them_." He drew out the words, lengthening their effect.

He took a breath and continued, "It kills you to see Ethan and Kate in all their fashionable glory the same way it kills me to see Lizzie and Mark, it kills you. Destroys you. Rips you apart. They got all the fame and glory and you were stuck interning. Interning for me. But unlike me you can move on from Ethan because you know that Kate and Ethan are perfect for each other in their own superficial bliss."

"David…" She whispered, and reach her finger out to shush him. "I know."

He was a bit taken a back, he was expecting an apology for using him, calling him, manipulating him, but he didn't get it.

She laughed, "David if you were expecting an apology I'd take a good look in the mirror. Anyways, I've got to go fin my soul mate." She grinned and gave him a wink. "Bizarre afternoon I'm having isn't it? We made up in-" she checked her watch "Under an hour. And I'm feeling rather good about myself! It's so surreal, TV like even."

Gordo rubbed his temple and walked over to his car, "Bizarre afternoon, eh? Well Parker… you have no idea."

---

**Anyone surprised? Yah didn't think so. **

---


	14. Living in a Crash World

---

**Sorry for the wait – but I really didn't know what to do for this chapter. I knew what I wanted to come AFTER it but not how to get there, so figuring that out was a little tricky – but here it is!  **

**Disclaimer: The song lyrics used in this fiction aren't mine – unfortunately.  They're from the clip of one of Hilary's new songs, "Crash World". It fit so perfectly for this part of the story (and a later part) – I couldn't resist. **

---

Lizzie sat cross legged on the floor of the recording studio, humming softly to herself with a notepad and pen in hand. It had been a week since her encounter with Gordo, and the words he spoke still lay burning in her mind. "I'm still here." Why did things have to get some complicated? It was like an alternate universe or something. Everyone knew that one day Lizzie and Gordo would become Mr. and Mrs. Gordon and then the happily ever after fairy tale.

Everyone knew that. Only briefly after the prom in high school did anyone doubt that – then everything went back to normal. What changed? She laughed softly; she knew the answer to that. "We did." She whispered to no one in particular. She wasn't that girl in the yearbook photos any more. Nor was she that blonde no name pop singer who did opening acts and soundtrack deals.

She was the Lizzie McGuire she always wanted to be. But it felt so empty, she got everything she ever wanted but some how lost everything that ever meant anything to her. Lizzie scolded herself – that's not true. She had Miranda and Matt, she planned on calling her parents this afternoon. She loved her music. She looked down at her pad of scribbled on paper.  

Crash, Ringing in my ears  
I still feel the sting of my tears  
Someone, wake me  
I can't seem to break free  
  
Go on get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of  
A parallel universe  
I am alive or just dead?   
I've been stumbling in the dark  
Living in a Crash World

She crumbled up the paper and threw it in a corner as she got up to leave. She had planned on calling her parents at one and it was now three. Lizzie knew that sub consciously she had been putting it off. It was going to be an interesting conversation… to say the least.

Lizzie left the building, the clip clop of her heeled flip flops breaking the tense silence that surrounded her as she dug through her purse for her cell phone. She slid into the drivers seat of her car and flipped upon her phone. She started driving and dialed the number.

A voice came from the other side. "Hello?" Lizzie mumbled something, "Liz could you speak up please?" she took a deep breath. "Matt, have mom and dad changed their number?" A small laugh came from Matt. "Lizzie, no now stop procrastinating and call them. The longer the wait the more psychotic you'll get." She scoffed a good-bye into the phone and continued driving, placing her phone back in her purse.

It had been about an hour since she left the studio and she drove the last little bit of her venture. Now driving on familiar streets, remembering a million forgotten memories, flooded with a thousand forgotten scents. She parked her car the same way she used to in the same place.

Lizzie held her breath and walked up to the door, she knocked on it lightly. She listened for the scurry of excited feet that was sure to come. The door swung upon, "Oh. Oh. My Goodness. Lizzie?"

"Hi Mom…"

---

**Haha. Cliff hanger. **

---


End file.
